robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Debating the Manifesto
-- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx makes a sound that could be considered a yawn. "My. For a fairy tale, I do have to admit that the insurrectionists drivel is entertaining to say the least. -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx says, "This is the manifesto that has everymech so riled up? I must say that the author is passionate about his work, but ultimately it is merely preying on the fears of the masses to bring about a rise to power. I appreciated the casting of the Functionists as the boogeymech that lives in the shadows, waiting to devour your very spark, but his replacement system - one where all work and are of the same? Utter tobbyrot." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Does equality frighten you that much?" -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "IS THAT MEGATRON!?" -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx says, "I am without peer, therefore I harbor no fear. But I wonder. I have heard much of one of your own, Megatron. The one called Blast Off. One that clings desperately to the caste that he was stripped from for joining your cause. In your view of the world, as I have read it, he will still be the same groveling poser that he has become. Does he realize that in your view that the worm is the same as the general? That he will not be allowed to return to any of his former trappings and desires, or was that your promise to him to keep him in line?" -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Of course you have no fear and its obvious why. You said it so yourself. I stripped nothing from Blast Off. It was the Senate and the 'society' they have forced upon us all -- the functionistic and caste system that stripped him of where he was -- what he was. He has joined my cause to recover what he lost at the very least. Why does that disturb you? Oh wait, you are without peer, that is why." -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx says, "I am not disturbed, in the least. I just wonder how much fear and utter stupidity you must rely on to fuel your ambitious plot. After all, that is what this preys upon. The Senate actually paying attention to what one does from cycle to cycle. That he himself stripped himself of the perch he planted himself on and is now embittered that he turned his back on the life that was presented to him. He is now no more than a transport for whatever ill-gotten goods you can scavenge, am I not incorrect? It is that type of drivel - the so-called oppressed that is actually well taken care of, as Cybertron's Senate tries what it needs to to protect us all, claiming that they are the heroes of this entire plot. But what are they really fueling, Megatron? What becomes of the ones that can read between the lines of your code?" -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "Hey Megatron, do you think your flock of losers would still think you were cool if they saw what a little bitch you were in police custody? Or do they already have an idea so they stick around out of pity?" -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx says, "Now now, Whirl. We must not hasten to stoop to his level or he will undoubtedly destroy you with his experience in such matters." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "Hahahaha, nawww I ain't scared. I beat his face in once, I'm sure I can do it again. The only thing that has changed since then is now he has a bunch of rabid fanmechs clamoring for his attention." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "Who knew that you would turn out to be so damn popular?" -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "Words are powerful but your words mean nothing to me, Autobot. It touches me that you are so concerned over the well being of a mech who willingly joined my cause. Perhaps he and others who have rallied to me do not care for every moment of their cycle being watched and regulated by mechs who have maintained their position in this society for so long they have forgotten what it means. You tell me which is better; having the freedom to chose your own lot in society that makes you happy or having a simple-minded, self-serving mech decide for you -- and not for your own benefit but for what he decides is best for his own personal gain? And whirl, your crime must have been great to be marked as you were. But that is the society that the Autobots are fighting so hard to maintain. Why would you embrace such a system that destroyed you in such a way?" -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx says, "Tsk. Have you cared to read your own drivel, Megatron? After all, I have. As I said, it was quite the interesting read. Tell me, when the Senate has fallen and the functionists are dead - what will rise in its place? When power creates a vacuum, it tends to be filled in with an absolute. And I am sure you know the perfect mech to fill that vacuum should it occur." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "I'm hoping for the chance to finish what I started with you once the Autobots take you into custody." -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx says, "However, I digress, so that you may debate with one closer to your own level." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "You think the Senate is so pure -- the Prime so perfect. You have no idea what they do, no idea how far they will go to maintain their perfect status quo and no idea what the real world is like. Or perhaps you do know and feel it is your place to ensure it stays the same. And what will rise in its place when the senate and the functionist regime is no more is the freedom to chose, the freedom to be what you want, not what was decided for you. I wonder, mech, had you been created with your mind just as it is now, but thrown into a lower caste utilitarian form, how would you feel? And Whirl, Im sure you will get your chance to try." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "Try nothing, I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it SO HARD and people will think I'm a hero for doing so." -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx tsks. "And you avoid the very question presented to you. Who will lead this utopia you present as so bright and colorful? And how will you address the very problems that the Senate and Prime is attempting to address now? It is one thing to stand down there on the ground and scream obscenities to the wind about injustice, it is quite another to have to be the one that has to address and handle said ideas and problems. But I am sure you are just salivating at the chance to be the hero that saves us all from ourselves under your leadership cum dictatorship." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "You have already answered that question, Autobot, why should I disappoint you?" -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx says, "Because I appreciate good comedy, Decepticon." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "OH SNAP." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "You suck, Megatron! Ha ha!" -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "You try my patience, Autobot -- I will not lower myself to either of your levels" -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "Pfft, you WISH you were on my level." -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx says, "Indeed. Since you seem unwilling to defend your own positions, perhaps you will be amicable to allowing one of your underlings to do so - perhaps the one we spoke of earlier, Blast Off. I am sure he and Whirl will have a fascinating debate on their differing sides." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "..What." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "I don't even know.. WHAT a Blast Off is. Tch!" -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "What even is that!? Is that a name?" -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "Your soldiers have dumb names, Megatron." -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx says, "What do you say, Megatron? A debate between your champion and mine? In a public forum." -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx says, "Though I use the term champion loosely." -- Radio: Global -- Megatron says, "I do not have to explain anything to you but if that is what will silence you then so be it." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "Woah, what!?" -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx says, "Afraid I am revealing too much of your truth, Megatron? But excellent, I will present you location and terms at a soonish time." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "UH EXCUSE ME." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "I never agreed to this." -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx says, "You're certainetly not /afraid/ of Blast Off, are you?" -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "OF COURSE NOT." -- Radio: Global -- Sky Lynx says, "Excellent! Then venture forth and champion the cause!" -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "Hnn.. Fine! Megatron, I hope you're ready to watch me tear apart your Combaticon turbohound piece by piece. IN PUBLIC." -- Radio: Global -- Whirl says, "..With words!" Category:Kaon Uprising